Helen Hunt
Helen Elizabeth Hunt ( Culver City ( California ), June 15 1963 ) is an American actress . She won the 1998 Academy Award and a Golden Globe for her starring role in As Good as It Gets . Besides her acting more than 25 prizes were awarded, including three Golden Globes , four Emmy Awards and three American Comedy Awards for her role in the television series''Mad About You'' . Content [ hide ] *1 Career *2 Personal life *3 Filmography *4 See also Career [ edit ] Hunt played with Paul Reiser starring in the television sitcom Mad About You , who until 1999 ran for seven seasons from 1992. If loving but squabbling couple dragged Reiser and the series more than thirty prizes inside, including an Emmy for Hunt himself in both 1996 , 1997 , 1998 and 1999 . In addition, Hunt built a substantial list film roles, such as in Castaway , Twister and As Good as It Gets (with Jack Nicholson ). For her role in the latter title she won the Oscar for Best Actress in 1998. This Hunt was since Liza Minnelli in 1973, the first actress who won an Emmy, a Golden Globe and an Oscar in the same year. Personal life [ edit ] Hunt was married to actor from July 1999 to December 2000 Hank Azaria . She had relationships with Eric Stoltz and Matthew Broderick . Then she went to live with writer Matthew Carnahan , with whom she had on May 13, 2004 daughter Makena Lei Gordon Carnahan. Filmography [ edit ] *''The Sessions'' (2012) *''Soul Surfer'' (2011) *''Every Day'' (2011) *''Then She Found Me'' (2007 - as well as a director, producer and co-writer) *''Bobby'' (2006) *''Empire Falls'' (TV) (2005) *''A Good Woman'' (2004) *''The Curse of the Jade Scorpion'' (2001) *''Timepiece'' (2001) *''Cast Away'' (2000) *''Pay It Forward'' (2000) *''What Women Want'' (2000) *''Dr. T & the Women'' (2000) *''Twelfth Night'' (TV) (1998) *''Twister: Ride it Out'' (1998) *''As Good as It Gets'' (1997) *''Twister'' (1996) *''Kiss of Death (1994)'' *''In the Company of Darkness'' (TV) (1993) *''Sexual Healing'' (1993) *''Mad About You'' (TV) (1992) *''Trancers III'' (1992) *''Bob Roberts'' (1992) *''Mr. Saturday Night'' (1992) *''Only You'' (1992) *''The Water Dance'' (1992) *''Into the Badlands'' (TV) (1991) *''Trancers II'' (1991) *''Murder in New Hampshire: The Pamela Smart Story Wojas'' (TV) (1991) *''Next of Kin'' (1989) *''Incident at Dark River'' (TV) (1989) *''The Frog Prince'' (1988) *''Stealing Home'' (1988) *''Miles from Home'' (1988) *''Shooter'' (TV) (1988) *''Project X'' (1987) *''Peggy Sue Got Married'' (1986) *''The Nativity'' (1986) *''Girls Just Want to Have Fun'' (1985) *''Waiting to Act'' (1985) *''Trancers'' (1985) *''Sweet Revenge'' (TV) (1984) *''Choices of the Heart'' (TV) (1983) *''Quarterback Princess'' (TV) (1983) *''Bill: On His Own'' (TV) (1983) *''Desperate Lives'' (TV) (1982) *''The Miracle of Kathy Miller'' (TV) (1981) *''Angel Dusted'' (TV) (1981) *''The Best Little Girl in the World'' (TV) (1981) *''I Think I'm Having a Baby'' (TV) (1981) *''Child Bride of Short Creek'' (TV) (1981) *''Transplant'' (TV) (1979) *''Rollercoaster'' (1977) *''The Spell'' (TV) (1977) *''Having Babies'' (TV) (1976) *''The Swiss Family Robinson'' (TV) (1975) *''All Together Now'' (TV) (1975) *''Death Scream'' (TV) (1975) *''Pioneer Woman'' (TV) (1973) Category:1963 births